Being the better person
by seniorsrock
Summary: When something tragic happens will Michael fight to keep Maria believing in their love
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day at Roswell High. Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Kyle, Maria, and Alex were having lunch at their normal table when they are feeling someone watching them but they brush it off seeing that there are students around. Michael does notice that Liz and Maria are starring off into space as well as Kyle and Alex. He budges Max who then gets Tess's and Isabel's attention and they look at them funny and tried to get their attention but no one is paying attention to them so Michael decides to get Maria's attention.

Michael: Babe…. (nothing)… Maria are you okay

Maria: what…yeah I'm fine I've got class in ten minutes I'll see you guys later

Maria leaves in a hurry and looks around to make sure no one is following her so she decides to skip class and heads to her favorite spot. Meanwhile Michael notices something isn't right because Maria didn't kiss him and she always has fifth period free

Michael: Liz what is wrong with Maria she has fifth period free

Liz: Michael I don't know what you're talking about she is fine

Michael: That's not true she may hide it but I know she isn't fine what's up guys

Kyle: sorry man we can't say she has told us not to say anything

Isabel: what is wrong we are her friends too?

Alex: All we can say is that she is mad, upset, and pretty much doesn't want to hurt you guys

Liz: Especially you Michael

Max: tell us please

Liz: we can't Maria needs to tell you

Kyle looks at Liz and Alex and gives them the okay to say it: Liz we need to tell them they have a right to know

Liz: fine…..you guys know the guy Amy has been seeing right…well she is getting married to him and he took a job in San Diego for the FBI

Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess look at each other and back at the others with shocked looks and finally one of them speaks

Isabel: what are you guys sure?

Alex: yea Izzy we are sure she told us two days ago she has had a hard time figuring out how to tell us the past month

Michael: Liz when does she leave

Kyle: Michael you really want to know because you won't like it we don't like it

Max: when

Liz: Friday

Tess: that's in 2 days

Alex: yeah we know we have tried to stop her from going but she has too she's not 18 and it's her mother. She doesn't want to go but with him being in the FBI she is scared what he may do if he finds out about you guys…look why don't we meet after school to talk to her because we have class to get to

Michael looked for her during the last two class periods but she didn't show. After school he told the rest of them that she didn't show to class, so they all went to her house she wasn't there Amy said she was working so they went to the Crashdown and Liz's dad said that she called in so no one knew where she went. They all decided that if she wasn't here tomorrow that they would find her. So Michael headed home to find that his apartment was unlocked. He went in ready to fire at someone when he got Maria's presence in the house he ended up hearing a faint cry at the end of the hall and so he went to find her. He found her curled up in a ball crying on his bed. Michael rushed over to her and picked her up and let her cry

Michael: hey babe what's wrong…Maria talk to me

Maria: Michael I don't want to go but in order to keep you safe I have to

Michael: I know baby we will figure it out okay.

Michael thought long and hard about this decision and after Maria was asleep he went to Valenti's house to talk to Jim. Michael knocks on the door and Kyle answers it

Kyle: what's up Michael?

Michael: I need to talk to your dad

Kyle: okay he is in the living room…Dad Michael is here for you

Jim: hey Michael what's up

Michael: you heard about Amy…I need a favor, Maria does want to go can you talk to Amy and see if Maria can stay with you so she can graduate with all of her friends…I am not asking just for me but for her…

Jim: and where is supposed to stay Michael

Michael: with me but no one needs to know that please Jim talk to Amy

Tess finally came out of the bedroom and spoke up: Jim please you gave me a home let Maria stay please I'll share the room with her please we need her here

Michael: thanks Tess

Jim: fine I'll talk to her and I'll see

Jim goes over to Amy's house and knocks on the door. Amy lets him in and they have a long talk about Maria living with him. Amy isn't sure that's a good idea because she wants Maria with her. He convinces her that Maria will probably not do that well in school if she moves away

Jim: Amy listen Maria is 17 will be 18 okay her and Tess can have the bedroom I will look out for her okay please Amy let her stay and be with her friends you know how important that is she doesn't want to go so I'll look after her what do you say?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy looked at Jim and debated whether she would let Maria stay.

Amy: Jim Maria is my daughter not yours so if I want her to come with me then she will. I don't understand why she can't be happy and move with me. I don't understand what everyone's problem is.

Jim: Amy when was the last time Maria was sad or distant from people

Amy: when her father left and when I met Matthew

Jim: exactly what do you think your doing to her now. Amy she isn't happy never has when Matthew came into the picture. Look I know you love Matthew but be honest you really haven't known him that long. Maria is your daughter but ever since Matthew came into the picture Maria has been put on the back burner. Let her be happy like she has been for years.

Amy looked at Jim and realized that he was right but she didn't want to leave her daughter but she understood though

Amy: if I do this she has to visit me and she has to stay in school Jim I mean it or she comes with me the first sign of her failing.

Jim: yes mam will do…you want to tell her or should I

Amy: I'll tell her since she is my daughter

Later that afternoon Maria came home and saw her mom sitting in the livingroom

Maria: hey mom I am almost done packing do you want it loaded in the moving truck

Amy: ummm no I want to talk to you about something

Maria: sure mom what is it

Amy: why didn't you tell me that you haven't been happy in awhile and you wanted to stay

Maria: mom how was I supposed to tell you I am your daughter and we are supposed to a family

Amy: Maria your my daughter and your opinion means more to me than anything else in this world

Maria: mom if you really thought that you wouldn't be getting married and we wouldn't be moving

Amy: Maria Ann how could you say that and by the way I was going to tell you that I am moving you are staying like you want to

Maria: What where would I go

Amy: with Jim Valenti you and Tess are roomates. Jim is expecting you tomorrow you can keep the Jetta and graduate with your friends

Maria: why now

Amy: Jim came to see me and talked to me and asked if you could stay here…I told him no at first and then he gave good arguments and I finally told him that the only way I'll let you stay is that you stay working, stay in school, and if you start failing you are living with me

Maria: okay I can do that thank you mom and I promise that I will not let you down

Amy: okay now finish packing your room and we can load it into the Jetta okay

Maria went to her room and finished packing she then went to the Crashdown where she knew everyone was going to be at and found Jim with the group

Liz: Maria you're here

Maria: yea ummm I have some news…my mom changed her mind and decided that I can graduate with all of you. Tess looks like we are roomates

Tess: yea that was my idea actually

Maria: what are you talking about

Jim: Michael made this all happen he came to me and convinced me like Kyle and Tess did as well

Maria: thank you so much

Maria went to Michael and kissed him and then hugged Kyle and Tess as well. Jim walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Jim: Maria and Michael I have some ground rules for the both of you. Maria is living with me and not you Michael. She will be home at a decedent time and no overnight visits do I make myself clear

Maria looked at Michael who looked disappointed: yes Jim we do

Maria spent the night hanging out at the Crashdown with the group until it was 4am in the morning and everyone decided to call it a night and head home

Michael: I will see you tomorrow and we will have a romantic dinner at my house okay

Maria: sounds good I love you Michael and thank you

Michael: Anytime babe love you too

Maria headed home and said goodbye to her mother watched them drive away while she got into her car and headed over to Jim's and loaded her stuff into his house

Tess: here let me help you Maria

Maria: Thanks Tess

Tess: Jim put your bed into the room and now its small but it works

Maria: Thanks Tess so much for putting a word into this as well

Maria and Tess spent the afternoon unpacking and get settled into the room. In the meantime across town Michael was preparing a special night for Maria and asked Isabel and Liz to help make this special.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the romantic dinner Michael had prepared Maria thought that nothing could tear them apart. I has been six months since Maria moved into the Valenti household and the group was getting ready for Christmas vacation. Michael wanted to get Maria a special gift. So he went to Isabel for advice and she said that Michael needs to prove to Maria that she is the one and nothing will ever change that. So Michael and the guys went shopping for the girls for Christmas that they were having at the Crashdown. Jim had finally met someone that was what he was looking for and Kyle finally approved of her so he was excited for his dad. Meanwhile the girls were heading to the mall to go shopping for the guys when finally Liz saw the guys at the jewellery store and saw what Michael was buying. She got Isabel's attention and had her direct Maria to another store away from the guys. Liz decided to investigate and heard Michael say that this isn't the one. She deserved the best and needed a female opinion. Finally Liz decided to join the boys and give Michael a little help.

Liz: Michael need any help

Michael: Liz what are you doing here

Liz: oh we are shopping for Christmas and I happened to see you in here

Kyle: the girls are with you…Maria is here in the mall

Liz: yep…don't worry she didn't see you I did and so did Isabel by the way who decided to take her to the end of the mall where you won't be seen. Okay Michael here is a female's opinion okay Maria doesn't like anything big she likes it small okay trust me on this. Make it vintage okay Maria loves vintage and no more than 3 carat okay

Michael: Liz how do you know exactly what she wants

Liz: Michael Maria and I have been planning our futures since we were little. Maria told me what she wanted and how her dream wedding would look like and I told her what I wanted okay. Trust me okay. I have to get going okay before she comes finding me good luck and we will see you guys for lunch later

Liz left the guys and headed for the girls when she got to thinking that Isabel is the Christmas Nazi and next will be the Wedding Nazi when Maris gets married. She couldn't be happier for her she wanted the same thing but little did she know that Max had taken Maria the other day and picked up Liz's Christmas gift and was planning on giving it to her for New Years. Liz finally found the girls in the men department and saw Tess picking out something for Kyle. The girls have been with their partner since sophomore year when they found out about them. They all couldn't be happier but they know that people could be looking for them. Liz wasn't going to let that bother her she joined the girls finished their shopping and went back to the Crashdown. It was Christmas morning Liz and Maria went to decorate the Crashdown, Isabel and Tess said they come by in a bit. The boys showed up the same time Isabel and Tess did. Liz and Maria gave everyone instructions to decorate the place before they opened for the party that they had every year. Liz's parents came down and saw how much was getting done and asked if they needed any help. They all said no that they were about done. When they all finished the girls went up to Liz's room to put on their Christmas outfits while the boys waited downstairs. The girls decided to dress in red and white short dresses with heels to go with the Christmas season. Isabel decided to run her hands through Maria's hair and made it long and curly again just like Michael liked. Maria asked Isabel to make it where her hair was up and parts of her hair were loose. Maria looked in the mirror and thanked Isabel Tess and Liz saw her and smiled. The girls were ready to head down stairs when there was a knock on the door. Liz went to open it and Liz's parents asked if they were ready because the party was getting ready to start and they didn't want them to miss it. The girls went down stairs to find their dates. The boys were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs and when they saw the girls they all were shocked on how they looked. Michael went to Maria and kissed her.

Michael: you look beautiful

Maria: thank you lets get to the party

All eight of them went to the party and were having a good time when Michael got everyone's attention

Michael: Can I have everyone's attention please

The whole Crashdown went quiet and looked at Michael

Michael: we would like to thank everyone who came out to celebrate Christmas with us at the Crashdown. I know that many of you don't know the eight of us but we would like to make a special announcement please. Maria I have a special Christmas gift for you under that tree over there if you would like to go get it

Maria went to the tree and saw the box under it. Michael had it wrapped in the same length of box as the earrings she got the year before. Michael was nervous and the boys saw this.

Max: I want to thank Maria, Liz, Tess and Isabel for putting this night together for everyone here. This night wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for the four of you. Thank you

Each of the girls were smiling and when Maria went to Michael with her Christmas gift she started unwrapping it so Michael knew that this was it.

Michael: Maria we have been together for the past two years and I have finally realized what home meant. As you know I have no memory of what home was. But when I met you and you have been able to put up with me I know that there isn't another person in the world that would do that. From the minute I kidnapped you and stole your car I knew you were the girl for me I will make you a promise today I will love you forever. Maria will you do me the honour and become my wife will you marry me

Maria looked at him and opened the box she started crying when she looked at it. It was the ring that she always talked about

Maria: ummmm…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria: Ummm….yes Michael I will marry you

Michael had taken the ring from her and placed it on her finger. He then kissed her and everyone in the Crashdown was cheering for them. Liz, Isabel and Tess were crying by what Michael said to her. They couldn't have been happier for them. Jim went to Michael later that night and said that he would always be part of his family because Maria is like a daughter to him. He told Michael that Maria can stay with him tonight because its Christmas and he knew that they were going to be together forever. It hit after midnight and everyone started to leave. Mr Parker decided that they would be opening later the next morning and told the eight of them they could head out. Max stayed behind for a bit to say goodnight to Liz since she was already home. Kyle and Tess got into the car and headed home. When they got there Kyle kissed her goodnight and Tess went to the room. Alex took Isabel home seeing how Max wasn't going to leave for a bit. Alex drove Isabel home and said he would pick her up for breakfast in the morning. Michael and Maria headed out and had a wonderful Christmas night together. Christmas came and gone so did New Years. Max and Liz were officially engaged along with Michael and Maria. Next thing that they knew it was graduation. All eight of them were getting ready for Graduation. Michael had got his act together and graduated with them all. Maria didn't care if he did since he picked up a second job when he hit 18. The eight of them walked across the stage and got their diplomas. They all went back to the Crashdown for their party when a drunk driver hit the side of limo that they were in. The limo ended up hitting a telephone pole. Maria woke up from the accident when she reliazed she was pinned she cried out for help. Michael crawled to her and saw she was bleeding bad. The next thing that they knew was there were sirens coming.

Maria: get out Michael get the three of them out okay we will be okay you guys cant go to the hospital get Max to heal you guys and come back to us hurry Michael before anyone sees you guys

Michael: Maria

Liz: go please we cant lose any of you

The fire department and ambulances showed up and got the four humans out of the limo when they reliazed that the girls were in bad shape. They rushed them into surgery along with Kyle and Alex. Liz ended up having a couple broken ribs, a broken foot, and a mild concusion. Alex and Kyle had internal bleeding that was caught quickly. Maria on the other hand was in worse shape than before. Maria had internal bleeding but she had a piece of glass hit her abdomen. Maria kept crashing on them until she finally was stable enough to transport to the ICU for further observation. The doctors went to the waiting room and saw a bunch of family members waiting for them

Doctor: Alex Whitman, Kyle Valenti, Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca

Mr. Whitman: I am Alex's parents

Doctor: your son is fine he is stable and is in ICU he got hit pretty hard and had internal bleeding but we caught it in time. Your son is sleeping and you can see him in the morning

Mr. Parker: we are Liz parents

Doctor: your daughter has a couple broken ribs, a broken leg and a mild concussion. Your daughter needs rest and will be monitored for the next couple days. You can see her in the morning

Jim: sir Kyle and Maria

Doctor 3: sheriff your son had internal bleeding we were able to get it in time before any sever damage. He is resting and you will be able to see him in the morning.

Jim: Thank you what about Maria

Doctor: Sheriff, I am only able to give to her family

Jim: Her mother moved about a year ago and left her in my care as you see on her medical papers I am her legal guardian. Now tell me how my daughter is doing

Doctor: yes sir. I am afraid to tell you her case is worse than the other three

Jim: what do you mean

Doctor: Maria died four times on the table she is stable now. Maria lost a lot of blood due to a piece of glass stuck in her abdomen. It cause serve damage and she ended up miscarrying the child she was pregnant with. Maria is still unconscious and is still in critical condition we will know more as soon as she wakes up.

Jim: thank you

About a couple hours later Max Michael Isabel and Tess showed up

Jim: hey guys you okay

Max: yeah how are they

Jim: well Kyle and Alex had internal bleeding they got it fixed. Liz has broken ribs, broken foot and a mild concussion. They are sleeping and you guys can see them in the morning.

Michael: Sheriff what about Maria

Jim: Michael did you know Maria was pregnant

Michael: yea I did we were waiting to tell she was about six weeks along

Isabel: you said was

Jim: yea I did Maria is in worse shape then Kyle, Alex, and Liz

Tess: what do you mean

Jim: Maria suffered a blow to the abdomen. She glass was lodged in there so deep it killed the baby. I am sorry Michael. I need you to stay calm and sit down please before I finish

Michael sat down and so did the others

Michael: what else happened?

Jim: Michael Maria died four times in the operating room they were able to stabilize her. She is still in critical condition. They won't know anymore until she wakes up. That means Michael that no one is allowed to see her until she is in ICU

Michael: okay ummm I need some air

Isabel: come on I will walk with you okay

Michael and Isabel went for a very long walk and talked. The next morning came when Kyle, Alex and Liz were able to see people. The doctors officially said Maria was in a coma and didn't know when she would come out of it. The other three were released after a week and they all came back every day to sit with Maria. Michael stayed by her side until she woke. Days turned into more days, then weeks and finally months and Maria was still in the coma. The doctors were telling them the longer she stayed in the coma the likely she wouldn't wake up. Michael believed that she would wake. Amy came down every other week so see her daughter and prayed that she would wake up. About six months of Maria being in a coma Michael finally started praying harder that she would wake. One morning when Isabel and Alex were sitting with Maria, Maria started to open her eyes

Isabel: Alex look

Maria: Alex is that you

Alex: hi honey how are you

Maria: my head hurts

Alex: I bet let me get the doctor

About ten minutes later the doctor came in the room and examined Maria

Doctor: Ms. DeLuca what is the last thing you remember

Maria: not much really the last thing I remember is spending the summer in Florida with Alex Kyle and Liz

Isabel: Maria do you remember the accident

Maria looked at Isabel funny: are you my nurse

Alex: Maria you remember Isabel my girlfriend right

Maria: no I don't Alex what year is this

Alex: 2002 we graduated 6 months ago and that is when the accident happened. That vacation Maria was freshman year

Doctor: its perfectly normal for some memory loss now why don't we clear out of the room and let her get some sleep

Isabel left the room and went to the waiting room where she found everyone at

Isabel: hey guys

Michael: how is she

Isabel: ummm Michael Maria has memory loss she doesn't remember the accident

Michael: okay so that isn't bad Iz you make it where she doesn't know any of us

Alex: Michael the last thing she remembers is the trip Kyle, Liz and I took with her to Florida okay

Kyle: That trip was before we met any of you guys that was the year before

Liz: oh my she lost the last three years

Isabel: the doctor said its normal and that she should get it back

Michael: she doesn't remember me or who I am

Isabel: she doesn't know us Michael

Later that afternoon Michael went to see Maria and saw she was awake and crying

Michael: Maria

Maria: hi have we met

Michael: ummm….yea we have we are engaged

Maria's face went blank and froze


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael looked at her face and realized he may have scared her off more. Maria looked at him and wondered why she can't remember him at all. She then saw Michael hurry out of the room when she didn't say anything. Maria has been thinking about what Michael said and wanted out of the hospital being in the hospital for six weeks didn't cut it with her. She hadn't seen Michael since he told her they were engaged. She got to know Max, Isabel, and Tess. For some reason she took more to Tess than she realized. She had called Tess and asked her to come alone so she can have a talk she wanted to get these questions out of her head. When Tess got to the hospital she saw Maria sitting on her bed and looking out the window. Tess then lightly knocked on the door and saw Maria turn her head. What Tess didn't realize at the time was that Maria had been crying the whole time. Tess walked in the room and grabbed the chair and sat in front of Maria.

Tess: Maria what is wrong

Maria: I don't remember anything. How can I have graduated high school not remembering how we first met. I mean I have a fiancée what am I supposed to do.

Tess: take it one day at a time okay we will work it out

Maria: how is Michael I haven't seen him since he told me

Tess: he isn't doing that great he thinks he pushed you away. He really does love you and I know you don't remember him but you are in love with him to

Maria: I wish I could remember. Umm Listen they are discharging me today can I get a lift home please

Tess: ummm yea your mom

Maria: yes I know I live with you Kyle and the sheriff okay

Tess: okay let me get your discharge papers okay

After 20 minutes Tess and Maria left. They went home and Maria went to her room. Later that night she found herself walking all over town and ended up across town not knowing how to get home. She then started to get scared so she went to the first apartment door she could think of. When she knocked on the door Michael answered. He looked at her and saw she had been crying. Michael took her hand and led her inside. He went and dialled Valenti to let him know Maria somehow ended up on his door step

Michael: hey whats wrong babe

Maria: I am sorry I lost track of time and I ended up here. Michael I don't remember anything and I am scared. How am I supposed to go on with my life if I don't remember anything.

Michael: Maria you will find your way okay believe in that

Maria: were we happy Michael

Michael: yea a lot of memories in this apartment

Maria: you mean we

Michael started laughing and saw Marias face bluish

Michael: yep started when we were sixteen. Max and Liz disappeared one night we had a fight you came to apologize we kissed and everything went from here to the bedroom. We may have had our ups and down for the last few years but our love was always there. I will always love you even if that means to start all over again with you. I mean it

Maria: how did I get so lucky Michael I mean you were never the one to date anyone I mean how did we all become friends

Michael: now wouldn't be the best of time to tell you Maria, you may not like it and you might end up leaving I can't bear not to have you around

Maria; Michael trust me I will be okay

Michael: take my hands

Maria took his hands and ended up seeing everything from Liz being shot, them together, resucing Max, Courtney, Laurie, Vegas, Prom, Christmas, engagement, and then graduation with the accident

When Michael looked up Maria started crying she couldn't believe what she saw she got up and started pacing around the room Michael went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Maria looked in his eyes and saw everything that she wanted to

Maria: Michael why didn't you show me before it would have helped out and explained so much

Michael: I couldn't have you needed to learn when you were ready how much do you remember

Maria: not much the accident isn't clear but wait I do remember that you Max, Isabel and Tess aren't from here I do know that but some reason Michael its coming back slowing. So if you want to start over we can or we can wait

Michael couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her and kissed her like he has been holding in for the last 7 and half months. Maria couldn't help herself but she let the kiss go one until she felt her back against the wall and she needed air

Maria: Michael we have to stop I need air

Miochael rested his head against hers and waited to see what she wanted to do. Luckly for him she led him to the bedroom and we was able to relase all of his tension with her. Maria woke the next morning finding herself wrapped in Michael's arms. When she looked at him he happened to be sleeping with a smile so she got out of his arms and put on his shirt walked into the kitchen and started coffee. What she didn't realize that Michael's front door opened and Max and Isabel were staring at her. Maria wasn't paying any attention neither was Michael when he came out in his boxers and went start for the kitchen. Michael wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Maria started to moan and when Michael lifted her onto the counter Isabel finally made their presence known

Isabel: please for the love of God stop

Michael and Maria jumped and looked startled

Maria: Isabel how long have you been there

Max: long enough to notice that neither one of you realized that there were people in the apartment.

Michael: let me put clothes on Maria what about you

Maria: yep same here Ill be back

Michael and Maria came back to the livingroom to find the rest of the group over and wating for them.

Tess: Maria I was worried about you last night when you didn't come home

Maria: ummm yea I got lost and found myself here Michael and I talked

Isabel: they did more than that

Alex: Isabel look your making them blush

Isabel: Alex if we didn't announce that we were here we would have seen a lot more than we wanted

Maria: thanks Isabel

Michael: whats up guys

Liz: we came to see how she was doing

Maria: I am fine I got some memories back last night

Kyle: like what

Maria: I know about the four of you if that's why you guys were being awarked around me you can stop Michael told me

Michael: I showed her what she missed. She got all different types of flashes

Maria: guys it will take time so please don't hover and don't rush things Michael didn't well last night was different but that was my doing so please if your going to hound him please don't okay.

The eight of them went to the mall and hung out they were being normal teens when they saw a face staring at them

Kyle: is that couple staring at us

Max: yea lets get out of here

Michael: I agree girls lets go

They all headed out when they noticed the couple following them so they decided to head different directions and meet at the cars

Michael and Maria headed one way, Max and Liz went a different direct, Kyle and Tess went another and Alex and Isabel kept going straight. When they got to the parking lot they noticed FBI agents on the parking garage so they decided to head different ways. The eight of them were spotted and were being chased. They eight of them made it out before they were caught. They had gone to the mine cave where they went when Max was taken. Kyle called his dad and told him to meet them there and to be on the lookout. After a few hours and not a word from Kyle's dad they started to get worried. Jim finally showed and relief went over the group of eight.

Jim: whats the plan

Max: I don't know what do we do

Isabel: Max we may have to get out of Roswell tonight

Maria: Isabel is right they be after the eight of us now

Tess: we should go home pack the essentials and get as much cash as you can and meet back here okay. I will take Maria and Kyle Michael you should take Liz and Alex and Max and Isabel head home together. Change looks if need be don't get caught and we meet back here okay

They all agreed and left Max and Isabel went home and got what they could in a duffel bag each. Since their parents were out of town for the weekend they left them a note. Michael went to the Crashdown with Liz helped her get her stuff and they went to Michaels apartment and got what he needed. He even made sure he grabbed Maria's engagement ring. They proceeded to Alex's house and got what he needed. They went back to the mine and waited for the rest. Kyle, Maria and Tess got what they needed and was stopped by the FBI agents talking to Jim. Tess then looked out the window and saw that they were surrounding the house. Maria looked at Tess then Kyle. They decided to sneak out one by one and head to the car. They made it out of there. When they made it to the car they saw a letter on the seat with a few thousand dollars in it

Kyle,

You will always be my son. Take care of Tess and when it is safe I will find you.

Tess,

The daughter I never had I will always be grateful that you came into our lives and have decided to love my son. I will always love you

Maria,

You my dear have been through a lot. Lean on people your memory will come back. I will talk to your mother and let her know that you are safe. Take care of Kyle and Tess and love Michael. You are the daughter I wanted as well as Tess. I love you all

Jim

The three of them left and headed for the mine when they got there they saw that the five of them were waiting on them.

Maria: sorry FBI at the house we had to sneak out so how are we doing this they will be looking for groups

Isabel: well Max and I have a couple grand

Liz: I have three

Alex: I have a thousand

Michael: I have five

Everyone looked at him

Michael: it was the down payment on the wedding venue Maria wanted

Kyle and Tess: we have about three

Maria: umm I have six mom left me a bunch

Max: I think that we need to split up into couples and find a place to stay low and we meet at one place in a few months

Maria: okay why don't we meet here (pointing on the map)…say in three months today at 5pm and if no one else shows we don't stay we leave deal

Everyone agreed and said goodbye as they watch each other head off into different directions they couldn't help but feel like they wouldn't see each other anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been three months since they all have been on the run and they all wanted to go home. They all ended up meeting In Colorado Springs at a local café. All four of the girls hugged and caught up. Maria still not having her memories back felt a little out of place not being able to remember much but she went along with faith that she will soon. She kept looking back at Michael wondering what he thought about when she saw him look at her she knew it was about her. She gave him the reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. They all talked about what they were planning on doing since they were still being hunted.

Isabel: I went into Valentis dream the other night

Kyle: what did dad say

Isabel: that the FBI is still in Roswell and setting up for our return he said not to go anywhere and when it is safe he will come find us but he said that we need to leave and get far away. Kyle he did say that he misses you and Maria and Tess he loves you guys

Kyle: Thanks Isabel

They all sat around for about another hour before they said they had to leave. They all decided that they would leave and go different directions and settle down and meet once a year until it is safe. So Max and Liz left first and they went to Wisconsin. Tess and Kyle left and went to Berlin. Isabel and Alex decided to head to Rode Island. Michael and Maria finally decided to head to Canada. Max and Liz ended up eloping in Wisconsin and Michael and Maria decided to wait until she was ready to tie the knot. Being on the run the eight of them finally got settled in different names. They all decided on different first and last names. Max and Liz are now Ethan and Elizabeth Fisher. Kyle and Tess decided even though they weren't married that they would have the same last name. So Kyle and Tess is now Sean and Emily Sanders. Alex and Isabel agreed the same thing and they are now Austin and Katherine Rogers and Michael and Maria agreed on Matthew and Madison Brown. They all have finally settled on jobs as well. Max and Liz are both Science teachers. Kyle decided to work at a local auto shop Tess works in a local shop. Isabel opened her own wedding shop/wedding planner Alex works in a local music shop. Michael opened his own bar and Maria works there singing and waitressing. Six months of living away from each other has worked and they wondered how each one was doing. In Canada Michael and Maria were opening up for the night when a young lady walks in and asked for the manager.

Maria: Hi I am one of the managers I am Madison Brown and you are

Hannah: Hannah Green

Maria: Nice to meet you what can I do for you

Hannah: well I am looking for a couple who were believed to have moved here from Roswell, New Mexico

Michael looked up at her and finally walked over to Maria and put his hand on her back and introduced himself to the lady

Michael: Hi I am Matthew, Matthew Brown

Hannah: hi can I show you both a photo I have been searching for a group of them because they left in a hurry

Maria: sure I mean we do come across a lot of people

Hannah: that's okay here they are

Hannah showed them the picture taken at Junior Prom of all eight of them together,

Michael: no actually I haven't why are you looking for them so we can get a heads up

Hannah: well umm Amy DeLuca has passed away and we are looking for her daughter and her daughters husband it was Amy's last wish

Maria kept her cool and answered her saying that if they see them they will let them know. Hannah thanked them and left. Michael took Maria to the back room and let her cry.

Maria: Michael I want to know for sure I need Isabel

Michael: okay I can phone her and have her check it out okay

Maria: yea okay

Michael later phoned Isabel and Isabel said she would defiantly check it out. Maria was sleeping when Isabel came to her and told her that Amy was fine and that is was all a lie, Matthew and her did break up though. Maria couldn't believe it so the next few days Maria couldn't function until she was doing dishes and she slipped on some water that was on the floor and hit her head. Michael came home from doing some shopping when he saw her laying on the ground in her own blood. He rushed her to the hospital and let the doctors work on her.

Doctor: Mr. Brown

Michael: yes how is my wife

Doctor: your wife and child are doing fine Madison has a concioun and she will be fine

Michael: wait what do you mean child

Doctor: yes your wife is six weeks along

Michael: how is that possible the last time she was in a hospital they said she could never have children due to her accident

Doctor: Mr. Brown there are mircales that can happen but I did notice the scaring which would tell me that this may be a difficuilt pregnancy but I will get an OBGYN to look at her and give you more information okay

Michael: thanks Doc can I see her

Doctor: yes

Michael went to see Maria who was sleeping and he vowed to her that he will do everything in his power to keep her and the baby safe. Maria had heard the last part and looked at Michael with a smile

Maria: hi Michael

Michael: hey

Maria: Michael I want to get married I remember

Michael: what do you remember?

Maria: everything I remember when the skins came and attacked and how the accident came and I lost the baby

Michael: Maria your six weeks along

Maria: I know I heard you Michael I thought I couldn't get pregnant

Michael: I know the OBGYN is coming to check you out to see what can happen

The OBGYN came in and did some test and saw that she may be in a difficult process

Doctor: Mr and Mrs Brown you want the good news or bad news

Maria: what's the bad news

Doctor: okay Madison you have a difficult road ahead of you. I know that from seeing this is that you had a bad blow to your abdomen which may either cause a premature baby or a miscarriage now its your choice whether or not to go along with this pregnancy

Michael: how early would she deliver

Doctor: its hard to say she may deliver up to ten weeks early if she doesn't miscarry and then the chances of your baby surviving is about 2%. I am sorry but I give the facts before I let my patients go home

Maria: I am keeping this baby

Doctor: Madison it is your choice and me being your doctor will work with you to give to a healthy baby

Michael: what's the good news

Doctor: you have twins

Maria: excuse me twins

Doctor: yes Madison and now we will work twice as hard to make sure that they both survive and are healthy.

The doctor discharged Maria. So they went home and discussed what they should do

Michael: Maria what do you want and I will support you

Maria: I want to keep them Michael they are a part of me and you I will not get rid of them

Michael: okay will do. Now what you said you want to get married

Maria: yea lets do it now

Michael looked at her and smiled so they went to the local courthouse and got married. Little did they know that Isabel, Liz and Tess were all married and pregnant as well.

Six months into Maria's pregnancy she started to have complications and was put on strict rules from the doctor. Michael did his best to support her and he was nervous about the whole this. Maria woke up to a sharp pain in her side and when Michael looked she was bleeding so he rushed her to the hospital. After they got Maria's labour under control Maria's doctor came in and gave them a look.

Doctor: Mrs Madison I have some bad news we have to deliver these babies their heart rate is dropping so we are going to deliver and we will do our best afterwards okay

Maria could only nod the nurses wheeled her away and told Michael he had to stay in the waiting room. Michael complied and waited he waited for about 3 hours before anyone came and saw him. When he looked up he saw Maria's doctor come to him with a different look on her face

Doctor: Mr Madison

Michael: Dos how are they

Doctor: Matthew you have a daughter and a son however they may not make it through the night they are so tiny they have barely any lung function I need to know what you want to do

Michael looked at her and was blank he told her that his children may not make it but he kept a promise that he tended to keep

Michael: keep them alive please

The doctor looked at him and nodded she led him to see Maria who was sleeping. 6 hours after delivering her children they knew something was wrong because the doctor walked back into the room.

Doctor: Mr and Mrs Madison….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Update:

Max and Liz: Ethan and Elizabeth Fisher

Kyle and Tess: Sean and Emily Sanders

Alex and Isabel: Austin and Katherine Rogers

Michael and Maria: Matthew and Madison Brown

Doctor: Mr and Mrs Brown I am afraid to let you know that baby girl Brown will need surgery. Now with the surgery comes with a lot of risk. She may not even make it through it. I can give you peace and say that she will not be in any pain after tonight.

Maria: NO let my baby be. I want to be with her when she goes though

Michael: what about our son

Doctor: he is still critical but he isn't as bad as baby Brown he still has a stronger chance of pulling through

Maria: I want to sit with my daughter please

The doctor agreed and led Michael and Maria to the NICU and there she got to see her child hooked up to machines. Maria looked at Michael and cried

Michael: what do you want to do

Maria: I want my family

Michael agreed with her and he said he would put the word out for her and let them know. In the meantime the nurse walked in and saw the couple there.

Nurse: sorry I can come back…..beautiful baby

Maria: thank you

Nurse: what's her name

Michael: ummm we are not sure yet

Maria: Isabella Elizabeth Brown

Nurse: and for your little boy

Michael: babe what do you think

Maria: how about Jonathon Michael Brown

Michael: yea I agree

Nurse: okay I'll get the birth certificates in order

The nurse left and Michael said he was going to the waiting room and use the computer to get a hold of the others. Maria told him she would be fine for a bit with their daughter. Michael logged onto the website that Alex designed and saw multiple post saying welcoming baby girl Fisher baby boy Rogers and Baby girl Sanders. Michael put on there welcome baby boy Brown and baby girl Brown. Then he decided to put a message to where they all new to decode it. Michael ended up typing More of making babies as boy yippee girl in rolling laughter did yelling in neutral goes. After Michael typed it he hoped that they would see it and come quickly. That night Michael and Maria's daughter slipped away and was in a better place. Maria cried and cried to where they had to sedate her so she can sleep. 2 days after the email was posted there was a knock at the door. They opened the door and Maria couldn't believe her eyes on who she saw.

Maria: Jim

Jim: I am so sorry honey I wish I was here sooner

Maria cried into his arms and eventually feel asleep

Michael: Valenti

Jim: nice to see you guys

Michael: yea how did you know

Jim: Alex told me about the website its how I keep in contact and track of you. I saw that I have grandkids and saw that one needed me.

Michael: yea Isabella Elizabeth passed at 3 in the morning 2 days ago

Jim: Michael I am so sorry

Michael: well you have a grandson Jonathon Michael he is doing okay they are hopeful

Jim: can I see him

Michael: yea this way. Have you heard from the others?

Jim: yea they all posted they are on their way

Michael: good she could use some family

Jim: I agree

Michael and Jim went to see the baby. A few hours later Michael sees Isabel and Alex get off the elevator holding their baby.

Isabel: Matthew

Michael looked at her and smiled and cried: I have missed you

Isabel: I am so sorry Michael how is she

Michael: not good Alex she needs you

Alex: I am on it

Alex went to her room and knocked on the door he opened the door and saw her crying. When she looked up she started crying more

Alex: hey I am here Liz is coming okay hang in there

Maria: I am a bad mother Alex I made the choice to have her and now she is dead

Alex: hey none of that okay. You are a wonderful mother okay. Now tell me about her

Maria: her name was Isabella Elizabeth she was beautiful she had her daddy's nose though

Alex: and the other one

Maria: he is a fighter Jonathon Michael he is a fighter Alex

Alex: good we need a fighter in the family

Maria: so whats your baby boy like

Alex: well he is named after his grandfather Phillip James

Maria: yea Alex I am happy for you

Alex and Maria talked when she got a knock on the door and she saw Liz and Kyle come in then Tess, Max, and Isabel came in after her with Michael and Valenti. They all talked and held each other's child. They all decided that they were going to stay for a while and so they all went and got hotel rooms near each other without people noticing. Maria was released from the hospital a week later and she checked on her baby boy one last time and left the hospital with Michael. It has been 6 weeks since their baby was born and they ended up getting a call saying that their baby is healthy enough to go home so Michael and Maria went to go pick him up when they saw FBI agents talking to the doctor. Maria started to panic when Michael said they have nothing to worry about seeing that they changed their looks and name.

Michael: hi we are here to check on our baby

Nurse: name

Maria: Madison and Matthew Brown baby Jonathon Michael Brown

Nurse: yes well it seems to be a problem here

Michael: what do you mean

Nurse: the FBI has put a flag on the child and wants to talk to you

Maria: why the FBI what did my baby do

Nurse: I am not sure let me get the doctor

The doctor came over and so did the FBI

Doctor: Mr and Mrs Brown I am afraid that your babies blood isn't human

Maria: what are you talking about of course my baby is human

Doctor: we ran the test a few time and the blood cells are not human blood cells

Michael: so what are you saying that our baby isn't our baby

FBI Agent: HI I am Agent Green I am here to figure out whether this baby belongs to you so if you wouldn't mind I need DNA sample from both of you to confirm you're the baby's parents

Maria: excuse me I am going to be sick

Maria ran off to the bathroom and called Tess and warned the others about what happened. So they decided to get a plan together to get the baby out of the hospital

Michael: excuse me I need to check on my wife

Michael went off to find Maria when he saw FBI agents guarding the baby's room

Maria: Michael what are we going to do

Michael: babe our baby is healthy to go home and that's what we are doing is going home

Michael and Maria waited for the others and when Tess got there she decided that she would mindwarp anyone who got in their way. There were two FBI agents and two nurses. So Tess Mindwarp them to where they didn't see anyone go in the baby's room. Michael told Maria to stay put he went to the nursery and got his baby boy and walked out of the hospital with him and the group. They got in their vehicles and drove off. They decided that they would all leave Canada and disappear for good. So they left Canada and never looked back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

5 years later

All eight of them never looked back and decided to leave for good. They decided to stick together and never leave each other so they headed to Michigan. They all bought a huge house that has 23 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, and much more with a hot tub, outdoor pool, and living off a lake. They all lived quiet well. Michael and Kyle opened up a bar. Isabel opened up a catering business with Tess. Maria and Alex opened up a Music store, Liz and Max opened up a clinic. Max and Liz's daughter Sarah is 5, their son Caleb is 4 their daughter Hannah is 2. Isabel and Alex's son Phillip is 5 and their daughter Samantha is 3, their son Ryan is 1. Kyle and Tess's daughter Allison is 5, their son Liam is 3 and their daughter Alyssa is 10 months. Michael and Maria's son Jonathon is 5, their twins Camden and Aaliyah are 4 months. They have decided that all of their kids would have the same original name as their parents. They went back to Valenti, Whitman, Evans, and Guerin. After 5 years of running from Canada they decided that no one would be coming to get them so they decided to go to Roswell for a visit. They loaded up into their vehicles with the kids and decided to head back to Roswell. After a lot of traveling they finally made it to Roswell. They all checked into the hotel rooms side by side and decided to head to the Crashdown to have breakfast

Max: are we ready

Max holding Emily on his hip and holding Caleb's hand while Liz held Sarah's hand and nodded. Alex was holding Phillip who was sleeping while Isabel was holding Samantha and Ryan on each hip. Tess was holding Alyssa while Kyle was holding Liam on his hip while holding Allison's hand. Michael was holding Camden in one hand while Jonathon held his hand and Maria was holding Aaliyah. They all agreed to go in and sit down at the booth. The waitress walked up to them and they ordered breakfast. The waitress brought them their food and asked if they needed anything else.

Maria: do the Parker's still own the Crashdown

Waitress: yes but they are having a hard time their daughter disappeared about five years ago with her friends. They were lost and confused they didn't know what happened. Why do you ask

Liz: we grew up here but left a long time ago

Waitress: oh okay well they aren't here they get together with the Valenti's and the Evans every week at the cabin by the lake. It's where the Evan's kids grew up spending their summers

Max: Thank you have a great day

They all got up paid and left. They headed back to the hotel and thought about what they should do. Kyle decided to call the sheriff's office and see if they have a number for his dad. Kyle called and got a number so Kyle gave it a shot and called Jim. When no one answered the group decided to rent a cabin by the lake and see their parents. So they headed out to the lake and rented a 7 bedroom cabin that was 3 cabins down from their parents. When they started unloaded their cars Jim had stepped out of his cabin and saw a group of people with kids going to the cabin he just smiled and wished it was his family. Amy stepped out and wrapped her hands around him and smiled.

Amy: wish it was our children and grandchildren

Jim: yea its been five years and not a word. They haven't posted anything on the website. I am just worried that something has happened.

Amy: I am pretty sure that they are fine trust me the boys wont let anything happen to the girls.

Jim: I know but Maria wasn't okay when I left five years ago when her daughter died I wish I could have done something more to make sure that they are okay

Amy: yes I no believe me I know

Amy and Jim went inside when the girls walked out onto their porch after putting the kids down for their nap and trusting the men to watch them. The girls decided to go for a walk and catch up on the lastest news. As they were walking they didn't know that Diane and Nancy were in front of them. However since the girls didn't look like they did they weren't recognized.

Nancy: oh I am sorry I didn't mean to bump into you

Tess: no problem at all

Diane: are you ladies staying in the cabin

Isabel: yes with our husbands and children

Nancy: how many kids do you guys have

Liz: we each have 3 children

Diane: are you guys related

Maria: yes mam we are all related by marriage…Do you guys have children

Nancy: yes I have a daughter Diane here has a son and daughter and a non-officially adopted son. And our friends Jim and Amy have 2 daughters and a son and the Whitman's have a son

Maria: a large family

Nancy: yes we do

Tess: well its nice to meet you

The girls walked on and looked back as Nancy and Diane walked back to the cabin. About an hour and half the girls show up to the cabin and that's when they run into Nancy and Diane saying welcome to the cabins in the woods

Tess: girls I am going to check on the children

Isabel: I'll help

Maria: no Katherine Emily and I can check the children you can stay here with Elizabeth

Isabel: Yea okay Madison thanks

Nancy: so how many of you are staying in the cabin

Isabel: 20 of us that's including us and our children we have 12 children in the cabin

Diane: wow that's a huge family so how are you guys related

Just then the Tess and Maria came out and joined Isabel and Liz.

Liz: well I married Katherine's brother

Maria: and Emily married my brother and then I also married Katherine's other brother

Nancy: huh that's weird

Liz: what is weird

Diane: its sounds familiar

Isabel: ohh yea well its nice to meet you but I think our children woke up and we have infants in the cabin.

The girls went back into the cabin and feed their children. Nancy and Diane went back to their cabin and discussed some things with everyone else.

Diane: I am serious I think there is something going on in that cabin because the girls were trying to get information out of us about our children

Jim: okay why don't we go over there and check it out ourselves and see whats going on Why don't I go over there and see if anything is going on stay here and be ready

So Jim went to the cabin and saw something he didn't believe he saw the children in the cabin. Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Kyle, Liz, Maria, and Alex changed back into their regaular selves not reliazing that their parents were outside watching them.

Maria: ummm guys I think there is someone outside

Michael getting into protective mode and changed everyone back: get the kids into the room, Maria are you sure

Maria: yes I saw someone outside and I heard noises Michael I am not crazy

Just as Maria said that there was a knock on the door. Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael raised their hand and was about to blast when Kyle jumped in

Kyle: guys you can't go blow something up why don't the girls go into the bedroom lock the door with the children and us guys can stay out here and handle this

So the girls wen to the bedroom and locked the door while the guys were planning on to handle this there was another knock on the door. Jim told them not to blast it was just Valenti at the door. The guys gave each other a look and wondered how he knew so Alex went to open the door and Jim saw that they changed back to different looks.

Alex: Hi I am Austin this is Matthew, Sean and Ethan

Jim: Yeah okay I bet you are Alex, Matthew there is Michael, Sean there is my son Kyle and Ethan there is Max am I right

The guys looked at each other and decided to change their looks back to their normal selves. Jim smiled and gave Kyle a big hug

Kyle: its good to see you dad

Jim: oh you have no idea where are the girls

Alex: oh I'll get them

Alex went to the door and knocked told them they can change back and come out

The girls came out with their children in tow. They all went to hug Jim and asked how he knew. He told them that he saw them through the window as they look now.

Liz: could you get our parents we would like to see them

Jim: yes I'll go get them okay just hang tight

Jim left and went back to his cabin told the rest that they have to see something. They were worried something was wrong and that they wouldn't believe what they would see. So they walked back over to the cabin and knocked on the door and when Jim opened it all the parents gasped and ran to their children. Max and Isabel ran to their parents Alex hugged his parents. Maria went to Amy and Tess hugged Jim.

Phillip: when did you guys get into town

Max: last night we went to the Crashdown this morning and they told us that you guys were here

Nancy: that's was the four of you who we bumped into on the trail

Liz: yes mom

All the parent shifted their eyes to the four five year olds sitting on the couch

Alex: mom dad I would like you to meet mine and Isabel's son Phillip he is 5, Samantha here is 3 and Ryan is 1.

Diane: I have three grandchildren

Liz: 6 grandchildren well 9 if you count Michael's

Diane: 9 grandchildren wow

Liz: this is mine and Max's daughter Sarah she is five as well Caleb is 4 and Hannah is 2

Maria: Michael and I have 4 children. This is Jonathon he is 5 and his twin sister would have been 5 this year as well but she died when she was 2 days old but this is Camden and Aaliyah they are 4 months

Kyle: and Tess and I have three children Allison is 5 Liam is 3 and Alyssa is 10 months

Amy: so where do you guys live

Michael: Michigan we own a four story house with 23 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms

Diane: wow how do you guys afford that

Isabel: well we actually own a few business

Jim: and what would that be

Kyle: Michael and I have 3 clubs, Max and Liz opened up a clinic, Isabel and Tess opened up a catering business, and Alex and Maria have three music shops

Jeff: you guys have done well for yourselves

Michael: after they found Maria and I in Canada after Isabella died we decided that we would stay together and never leave each other again

Amy: any chance you guys will live in Roswell

Maria: mom you have to understand that there are still people looking for us so we can't officially live here but we will vacation here. You guys are more than welcome to visit us. We have enough room. Our lives are in Michagan

Amy: but you have a life here

Liz: we did until we were being chased so we decided to leave that night and never look back

Mrs. Whitman: why take our children with you

Alex: mom I decided to go with Isabel because I love her and didn't want her to be on her own

Maria: same goes for me after the accident I had and lost my memory I was lost but when Michael helped me get it back I never wanted to leave him again

Liz: same for me I love Max mom and dad so nothing is ever going to change that

Kyle: dad same here Tess is my life my children and her come first

Nancy: we wish we had more notice that you guys were in trouble

Michael: it would have been dangerous for you guys the less people knew the better that is why Valenti was the only one who knew

Amy: yea he told us

Maria: what happened to Mathhew mom

Amy: oh yea that we decided that it wasn't going to work and I wanted to be near my daughter so when I showed up in Roswell you guys were already gone so Jim and I got married three years ago.

Kyle: looks like we are related sis

Maria: yea don't let that go to your head Kyle

Everyone laughed and got caught up. After a week the eight decided that they needed to go home and told their parents that they are welcome anytime at their home. Year after year they have enjoyed seeing their parents. They all still live in that huge house with their families growing. Max and Liz now have 6 children. Alex and Isabel have 5 children, Tess and Kyle have 6 children and Michael and Maria have 5 children. They all are still doing really well in their businesses. Tess and Isabel have expanded their company to catering and being a wedding planner. Kyle and Michael now own 5 clubs in Michigan. Liz and Max opened three clinics and Alex and Maria opened 6 music shops. The FBI had given up on finding the 8 of them. But they all said that Michigan was their new home and they were happy. All the children were taught to never use their powers unless their life was in danger so they all grew up together and lived like normal people.


End file.
